1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated means for supplying renal dialysis concentrate to renal dialysis machines, and, more specifically, this invention is related to equipment for supplying a number of renal dialysis machines with concentrate in proper quantity from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in renal dialysis work, a dialysis machine is connected to the patient in such fashion that blood from the patient circulates through the machine and is cleansed through indirect exposure with a water solution of a renal dialysis concentrate. It is critical to the well being of renal dialysis patients that a continuous and effective supply of renal dialysis concentrate is provided. In general, a sink is provided adjacent to the renal dialysis machine, which, in turn, is adjacent to the patient. The sink provides water for a mixture in specific quantities with the renal dialysis concentrate and a drain for disposal of waste material emerging from the renal dialysis machine.
As the manner in which the dialysis concentrate is mixed with water and processed in the renal dialysis machine forms no part of the present invention, per se, and is known to those skilled in the art, an extensive discussion of this equipment need not be presented herein. Examples of United States patents which discuss precisely controlled mixture of the dialysis concentrate with water, temperature control, sterilization, conductivity control and pressure control, are 3,508,656; 3,528,550; 3,601,255; 3,744,636 and 3,878,095. As will be appreicated from the description which follows, the present invention places primary emphasis upon delivery of the dialysis concentrate to the dialysis machine as distinguished from processing within the dialysis machine.
In a commonly employed known approach to renal dialysis the liquid concentrate is provided in five-gallon containers. The containers, which are positioned immediately adjacent to the renal dialysis machine, must be replaced after a patient's use. The five-gallon concentrate-filled containers are very heavy and quite bulky for an individual, such as a female nurse, to handle. In spite of this difficulty, coupled with the regular need for dialysis treatment by a large number of kidney patients, such an approach remains a standard approach to concentrate supply.
There remains, therefore, a present need for equipment to provide automated and reliable delivery of dialysis concentrate without involving burdensome delivery of the individual containers of concentrate to each dialysis machine.